Love Is Too Late
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: Aido has feelings for Yuki, and he knows Kaname won't allow it. Will he? What will happen to the two? Find out! (AidoxYuki) (Warning-Depressing-ish Ending)
Kaname watched Yuki as she dozed off beside him, curled up in a ball.

He knew how much she meant to him. He loved her, she loved him. He just didn't know how to say it to her.

"Goodnight, my little angel." he softly kissed her forehead before falling asleep beside her.

* * *

"Yuki, it's morning." Kaname gently shook his bride's body.

She stubbornly grunted, before lifting herself up and rubbing her eyes.

"School today...?" her voice mumbled.

He nodded in reply as he slipped on her clothes for her, finally carrying her out bridal-style.

"Morning, Kuran!" Ichijou's head popped from his room, a warm smile emitting from his face.

"Good morning, Ichijou." Kaname slightly smiled back, but continued to walk down the stairs.

"Where's Aido?" Yuki softly grumbled.

"He'll be coming out soon. Why are you worried?" Kaname asked politely.

"I told him we could play in the water today." Yuki grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, that's fine." Kaname smiled back.

"Yuki~chan!" Aido screeched, spreading out his hands.

"Aido-senpai!" Yuki leaped into his arms.

"Let's go to the lake!" Aido's face shined like a shoujo-manga character.

"After school." Kaname replied.

"Ok!" Yuki and Aido smiled, before running off together.

"I think he's trying to steal her from you, president." Ichijou chuckled.

"I'm fine with that," Kaname started. "After all, there's always competition to steal a girl's heart."

With those words he smiled.

* * *

"Come on, Yuki~chan! We're going to the lake now!" Aido shouted, dragging Yuki along as Ruka took a glance at them.

"Kids," Ruka smiled. "They're always playing together."

"Should we join them?" Ichijou asked.

"We can just watch so they don't do anything suspicious." Shiki stated.

"Alright, let's go then." with that said, Kaname was already walking out with the rest of them to trail behind him.

* * *

"Aido you're getting my clothes wet, you doofus!" Yuki playfully splashed Aido in the face with water.

"You said we were going to play at the lake, so we're playing!" Aido laughed, splashing her back.

"Why you little!" Yuki grabbed Aido and they went plunging into the water, playfully trying to drown each other.

"Look at them go," Ichijou smiled.

"It's like they're sister and brother." Ruka agreed.

"If only I could do that with her..." Kaname said to himself.

"Well then, go in there and ask if you can join!" Ichijou nudged him.

"Fine." Kaname got up, walking into the lake as he asked Yuki and Aido I'd he could join. Yuki nodded, Aido agreeing.

They played and splashed each other for hours upon hours, smiles planted on their faces as they dared each other to dpo stuff.

"I dare Aido to drink Yuki's blood!" Kaname snickered.

"What?!" Yuki screeched.

"My dream come true!" Aido didn't hesitate, sinking his teeth into her neck and taking a quick sip.

"Then I dare Aido to kiss Yuki!" Ichijou yipped.

"What?!" Yuki screeched louder.

Aido sighed as he pulled Yuki closer to him, as he pressed his lips against hers. He glided his right hand under her chin, and the other hand on the back of her head. He kissed her more deep and soon his tongue started rolling around and around, Yuki's tongue surprisingly synced with his. She embraced him as she wrapped her hands around his waist, the two pulled closer and closer until they both pulled away, out of air.

"That was 45 seconds! Congrats!" Ichijou sarcastically teased, laughing.

"Wow! I cannot believe I just did that!" Aido looked flushed.

Yuki still had her hand cover her mouth. Her face was full of blush. She didn't understand why she agreed to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do th-" Aido paused as Yuki raised her hand in offense.

"It's fine. It's just a dare, like that would happen again." she shrugged.

"So, Aido! Truth or dare?" Ruka asked.

"I'm going with truth, I'm tired of these stupid dares." he sighed.

"Who do you love? And if you do love someone, have you told them yet?" Ruka ended the sentence with a cliffhanger.

Aido was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

He was in love with Yuki.

He loved her as much as Kaname would.

Maybe even more, he would say to himself.

But Kaname was not going to let her.

He knew he would have to answer, even if it ruined his reputation.

"I love Yuki." Aido replied.

Those three words croaked out of his mouth slowly.

Just those three little words,

It shocked them all.

"Aido?" Ruka asked, shocked. "You love Yuki? As in, Yuki Cross?"

Aido shook in frustration. So what if he loved her? Was it wrong?

"Yes. I love Yuki, as in the Yuki you all know. The Pureblood Princess." Aido boldly stated.

Yuki stood there, in shock.

Was that why he kissed her long? Was that why he asked to play in the lake together? Was that why Kaname was jealous and always talking about him?

"Aido?" Yuki stared at him, her eyes widened. "Why do you love me?"

"Because!" he shouted honestly. "You were nice to me! You played with me when no one else would! You always agree with everything I say, you just! Ugh!" Aido covered his face, ashamed. "But Kaname won't let you go..."

"You never talked to me about it." Kaname simply replied.

"You don't get it! Love is too late! It's just too late!" Aido screamed, and with that he was gone.

"I'll have to go after him.." Kaname stopped when he was silenced by Yuki.

"No, it's my fault I didn't realize his feelings. I'll go talk to him. Stay here, guys." Yuki said as she went running after him.

"I guess she is one of a kind," Ichijou wondered.

Kaname looked at Yuki one last time as she was dashing away. He knew her time had come to go. He frowned in discontent but he knew it was the right thing for her.

* * *

"Aido?" Yuki creaked his door open, as she saw him slumped on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Don't come close..." Aido sighed.

"Aido, I need to tell you something." Yuki sternly said.

"What." Aido said.

"I-" Yuki closed her eyes as she dashed to him, kissing him on the lips before he pulled away in anger.

"We can't. I can't. You can't. This is madness!" Aido yelled.

"It's not like Kaname decides who I marry!" Yuki protested back.

"He's your brother, god damnit! So you realize that or not?!" Aido calmed his voice, tired from shouting.

"It's not too late. Aido, everyone cares about you. I do. Ichijou. Ruka. Kaname. Everyone does. Even Zero, for a fact. Come on, just apologize and move on!" Yuki stopped.

"I'm not going of you're not going." Aido finally said.

"Please..." Yuki cried. "I don't want to lose another..."

"Just...Come back..." Yuki paused as she stared in shock.

He was pointing the Bloody Rose gun at her.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Love is all a lie, Yuki." Aido replied emotionlessly.

"Aido! Have you realized that I love you!?" Yuki sobbed louder.

"I know...But the world doesn't need someone like me-"

"If you're going to die, then so am I!" Yuki hugged him one last time.

"Love is too late. It always was. But maybe, just maybe, I'll die happy." Aido smiled, muttering his last words.

With a gunshot to the head, Yuki fell to the ground, Aido turning the gun around and pulling the trigger as they both collapsed in each other's arms, until all that was left was a pile of dust and sand and clothes.

* * *

 **I got the inspiration/ending from another story. Credit to the ending for whoever made it! I just edited it a little to fit my story more of, I thought this could be a series but instead I guess it's a one shot or something like AidoxYuki. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you'll enjoy all my other stories! Bye!**

 **~Chiaki**


End file.
